New friends, Old enemies
by fantasychick10
Summary: Amber, Aqua, Silver and Viper are mutants who are like the turtles, except they move around the world. when they meet up, you can bet love is in the air. but an old enemy comes to call. Can the girls and the turtles save the day? Or are they doomed?
1. Chapter 1

In an abandoned warehouse, there was a large crash. Inside the warehouse, it didn't look abandoned. A large table stood next to a potable fridge and stove. A couch and coffee table were in the middle of the room along with a TV and video game console. Four cots were separated by sheets hanging down from the ceiling, and a lot of computer stuff was on a table near a clear open space where meditation mats and punching bags were. The crash had been caused by a girl who had fallen down from a wheel chair. The girl wore jeans and a tank top. Her hair was purpled blue and her eyes were golden brown. An orange ninja bandana was wrapped around her head. She had a headphone one her right ear which was connected to a microphone.

"SILVER!" screamed Viper, the smartest girl you could meet. Her teeth were bared, including her venomous fangs. Viper was the girls true name, as she had been born a mutant unlike her friends, who had accidently become mutants. "YOU LITTLE… WHY DID YOU PUT GLUE ON MY WHEELS?" Silver, a tall girl laughed at her. Silver was a good name for the girl as her face, hair and eyes were silver. She had a silver ninja headband, silver glasses and a silver sweater. Her jeans were plain blue but her sneakers were silver.

"Cause its fun?" said the girl evilly. Viper yanked out a ninja star and threw it at her friend who ducked it laughing. A voice said,

"Dudettes? You are seriously weird." A young girl stood behind them, wearing a plain orange shirt and blue jeans. Her skin was bright blue and her ears were fins. Her eyes were red and her hair turquoise. A yellowish brown ninja headband was around her head. Like Silver, Aqua had become a mutant due to waste she and her sister had been exposed to. Unlike Silver though, she hadn't run away. Aqua wasn't her real name, like Silver wasn't Silvers real name. They didn't use them though. Nicknames were better.

"Oh, shut it Aqua!" said Viper crabbily. Aqua grinned and headed to the couch to play x-box. Then, Amber came in. Amber was their leader, sensei, mother and sister all in one. In fact, she was literally Aqua sister, twin in fact. Amber had the easiest time with her mutation as she didn't change much. Her hair was red, her eyes green and she wore white glasses. Her clothes where always a blue or black t-shirt, a pair of jeans, combat boots, and a black trench coat. Like Aqua and Silver Amber wasn't her real name, just a nickname concerning her mutation. She could control fire.

"Sisters…" she said, placing her hands on her hips. "Why are we arguing?" Viper pointed to her wheels, were the glue was evident. Amber sighed and said, "Clean it off Silver, and I am tired myself of this place." She waited till Silver was washing the wheels to grin and say, "Which is why tonight we're going to hang out and goof around outside!" The three girls jumped up yelling,

"Awesome!" Silver though, slipped and fell hard, making Amber and Viper laugh at her.

"Aw, shut it!" said Silver smiling. She was happy they were going out. There was nothing to do except hang out in the warehouse and patrol the streets. Little did they know though, that their outing would change their lives more then their mutations.


	2. Chapter 2

As the girls walked down the street, they noticed the sweetness of the air. It was a chilly December day. The snow fell on the streets as they walked. Viper had trouble shoving her wheel chair along but it was fine mostly. It had been fine getting out of the warehouse, they teased Aqua about all the clothes she wore. Aquas temperature was always cold, and she needed warmth. Unlike Amber could go out in a snowstorm wearing nothing but a bikini and not even flinch. Silver wore a large hoodie with the hood covering her face. Aqua wore her hood over her face as well.

"I love snow!" said Viper happily as she steered herself around a large patch of ice. Silver grabbed the wheel chair handles and pushed her around it better. Viper had forgiven her for the glue incident. As they walked Amber, who only wore jeans a t-shirt and her open trench coat comented on the shops.

"Fine dinning? Bah!" she kept walking and growling about this and that, but no one paid attention. And Amber knew it. She just talked anyway.

"Sis?" Aqua asked finally. Amber looked over at her over her glasses. "Your boring me." said Aqua. Amber stuck her tounge out as an answer. The group laughed at the twins and kept walking when a yelp was heared down an alley. The girls tensed. They had been trained to do that. Viper reached into her pocket to grab her ninja stars, Silver grabbed the disc that would pop into a bo, Aqua slid out her sowrd and Amber craked her knuckles. They slid over to the alleys mouth and looked in. A young girl was being beaten by two older guys. She was on the ground, her blood staining the snow as they kicked her. Viper threw her star at the tallest one. it was dull so it wouldnt kill him, but it did go threw his skin a bit. He yelled and turned to see the four girls. He laughed and whistled. Three more guys showed up. "Fack." muttered Aqua, adjusting her grip. She swung her sword at one of them. He ducked it with ease. Amber did a 360 round house at his back. He couldnt dodge that. Silver spun her bo in a circle and slammed it into a mans back. Viper wasnt able to be so agile so she slammed her feet and hands into people and slashed with her knife. But, some one got the idea to slam her chair sideways, causing her to hit the ground hard. She saw blackness envelop her.

Ambers pov.

"Viper!" cried my sister as we saw our friend go down. I drove my fist into a guys groin and did a flip over anothers head. I picked my 'sister' up and slung her over my shoulder. Funny. We always call each other sister but its only me and Aqua that are related.

"Amber!" shrieked Aqua as Silver went down, unconsious. I yanked my self from my thoughts and swore mentally. I kicked out and flipped, getting to my sisters. I went into a stance and waited.

"These girls are good fighters." sia done of the men. Another nodded. "Master Shredder will want them." Aqua propped her hands on her hips and said,

"Listen hon. We are free girls. We aint gonna be owned or wat not hon." I rolled my eyes. Aqua was the weirdest person I know. The men obviously thought so to. They laughed and one flung something at her. A rock. It hit her hard in the head and knocked her out. I was alone, damn. I threw Viper off my shoulder and got into a stance. The men laughed and slashed with a knife. I tried to fight, but it was hard keeping pace with a knife. I got cut a few times. But then, the light went out. And I heard a noise. It sound as if some one was fighting the guys. I raised my hand and called flame to it, lighting the area around me.

"Oh my lord!" I said, seeing turtles. I'm serious. Turtles! And whats more, they were mutants! Like my sisters and I. I stared as they fought the men off, my mouth hanging open. Then I felt something trickle down my stomach. I looked down to see a large cut on my stomch. It was deep. "Crap." I said, fainting.

Normal POV.

The turtles winced as they saw Amber fall on her face, the fire extingushing in the snow. Leonardo, a blue masked turtle, sheathed his katanas and checked her pulse. Her had learned that from Donetello. The girls blood was sticky on her hand.

"Donnie?" asked Leo, pulling back. A purple bandana turtle came forward, putting down his bo. He flipped Amber over and checked her stomach. The cut was very deep. She need medical attention now!

"She needs medical attention." said Donnie picking the girl up. michelangelo, a orange bandana turtle, nodded and went to open a man hole. Donnie followed as the two others came behind him. They dropped into the sewers silently, Amber not waking as they landed.


End file.
